Where Hope And Daylight Dies
by Ivorosy
Summary: Comienza la segunda edad del sol y dos mujeres, muestran su valía ante un dragón de nombre Grendel, para rescatar a quienes aman. Esta es sólo otra historia, de las tantas e innumerables de la Tierra Media. (Presencia de OCs, personajes originales).
**Aclaraciones & Advertencias:** Como bien sabrán, la Tierra Media no me pertenece; este maravilloso mundo es propiedad de mi querido profesor J.R.R Tolkien. Por otro lado, tanto los personajes como el relato sí son invenciones mías. Un fic protagonizado por OC's (Personajes originales). **Este fic participó en el Reto #15 OC lovers, amoroso reto del canónico foro _El Poney Pisador. Puesto ganado: 1er lugar._**

 **Palabras: 1,756.**

* * *

•O•O•

 **WHERE HOPE AND DAYLIGHT DIES**

•O•O•

* * *

Era un escudo amplio, largo, de puro y férreo hierro. Lo levantó, a la altura del pálido y sucio rostro, se cubrió de las flamantes llamas del dragón Grendel. La temperatura era alta, sintió el antebrazo quemarse, un sudor cálido y sofocante le corrió por la cara. Pero soportó el dolor, aguantó el ardor, apretaba los dientes y el agarre del escudo y, con la otra, su espada de empuñadura de esmeraldas.

¿Pero qué provocó que una persona como ésta se enfrente a un dragón? ¿Cuál era la motivación? ¿Honor, gloria, grandes hazañas y canciones en su conmemoración? Quizá por una parte fuese de ese modo, pero lo cierto era, que sólo lo hacía por proteger a alguien, por salvar a otros.

Mead es el nombre de la mujer que está a sus espaldas y por la cual resiste el agobiante y doloroso pesar de las flamas. Mead no es precisamente una guerrera, no fue criada para ello; tan sólo es una sencilla esclava de un pequeño reino lejano, que decidió acompañar a la persona que ahora le ha salvado la vida —en más de una ocasión en el recorrido de esa peculiar aventura—, para rescatar a aquél al que ama. Esta fue la razón por la cual tanto ella como Scyld, decidieron unir compañía, para salvar a aquellos a quienes aprecian.

Scyld es el nombre de la mujer que carga el escudo, que empuña una espada y que valiente y brava se enfrenta al dragón llamado Grendel.

¿Pero cómo empezó todo esto? ¿Cómo es que este par de mujeres han llegado a tal punto?

Todo empezó, muchos años después de la caída del señor oscuro. Después de que éste fuese juzgado y lanzado al vacío intemporal, en Arda, específicamente en la Tierra Media, el Negro Enemigo del Mundo había dejado su semilla; muchos de sus siervos, entre ellos orcos, trasgos, balrogs, unos pocos dragones y sí, por supuesto su gran ojo, habían escapado, huido y escondido a lo largo y ancho de las tierras de Endor.

Pero iremos específicamente a dos pequeños reinos de hombres—podrían ser más bien tan sólo pueblos—, cuya localización y nombres se han olvidado con el tiempo. Ambos reinos querían formar una alianza y hacer de sus tierras más grandes y más prósperas, además de unir fuerzas contra el dragón de nombre Grendel, el cual, desde hacía algún corto tiempo asediaba ambos reinos vecinos robando su oro y devorando a su gente. No era de extrañarse, puesto que, después de la guerra contra el señor mano negra, dejó muchos estragos y alimañas. Por tanto, si ambos reinos se unían, podrían perfectamente levantarse, complementarse y prosperar en días venideros; ahora que se fundaba Lindon y los Puertos Grises —llegaban lejanos rumores—, la esperanza crecía entre la raza de los hombres.

¿Y cómo pues, decidieron unirse formalmente los reyes de aquellos pequeños reinos? Tan sencillo como un matrimonio arreglado entre la hija de uno y el hijo primogénito del otro. Scyld, era el nombre de ésta, o también llamada la princesa escudera; y Beorht, el dorado, era el de éste.

Por supuesto es muy poco probable que cuando se arregla un matrimonio, ambas partes estén de acuerdo, felices, conformes o contentos. Este caso no fue la excepción, tanto Beorht como Scyld ya habían entregado su corazón a otras personas. Beorht a una joven de humilde cuna de nombre Mead; y Scyld, a su siervo y caballero Hron. Sin embargo, no pusieron oposición debido a que conocían las razones —válidas y justificadas— del porqué sus padres hacían lo que hacían.

Llegó el día de la boda, los novios jamás se habían visto en persona hasta esa ocasión. Ciertamente se llevaron una sorpresa al quedar gratamente satisfechos con el aspecto físico del uno con el otro —al menos, si habían de pasar la vida con alguien a quien no amaban, la compañía física no sería un problema—. Él era alto, de cabellos rubios, una naciente barba áurea y ojos de un azul grisáceo, facciones finas pero no menos varoniles. Por otro lado, ella igualmente poseía buena estatura (superaba el promedio de las mujeres de su reino), de cabellos largos hasta la cintura, rubios oscuros; piel pálida, facciones duras y ojos de un verde forestal.

Se saludaron con cortesía, se agradaron en el poco rato que intercambiaron palabra —al menos, ya no sólo sería lo físico, igualmente el trato parecería ameno; lo suficiente para caerse bien y llevar el matrimonio de manera más tranquila y llevadera—. Quizá amasen a otros, pero sus responsabilidades eran primero, la vida de muchos, el futuro de dos reinos recaerían en sus manos. No había tiempo para dramas, bien lo sabían.

Así que, aún en el altar, aunque ambos novios miraran con discreción a los que realmente amaban, decidieron continuar. Scyld tenía los ojos puestos y firmes sobre Hron; Enorme, blanco de tez, oscuros cabellos quebrados; y aquellos ojos cafés que miraban severos, con un discreto y sutil dolor. Y Beorht observaba a Mead; mediana, menuda, apiñonada oscura; los cabellos chinos enmarcando el delgado y definido rostro, haciéndole juego a esos deslumbrantes ojos negros. Nadie hizo ni dijo nada y la celebración nupcial continuó hasta el "acepto".

En el banquete precedente, la gente comía, bebía y reían alegres. Al menos la mayoría, pues era cierto que siempre estarían los infelices, entre ellos los ahora esposos y los amantes de éstos.

Las cosas seguían su curso y pronto los esposos se retirarían a sus aposentos y culminarían el matrimonio. Pero lo que todos en la sala desconocían era que no muy lejos, volando sobre los bosques, atravesando las nubes cual veloz flecha, el dragón Grendel se dirigía al sitio de la celebración. Como la mayoría en su especie, Grendel era un dragón de corazón negro, avaricioso, astuto y voraz. Una vez enterado del festejo por la unión de ambos pueblos, el dragón no muy tardío ni ocioso elaboró un ladino plan que consistía en secuestrar a los esposos para así, a cambio de los dos hijos de reyes, se le diera todas las riquezas de ambos reinos. Pretencioso y ansioso, el dragón hizo acto de presencia en medio de la gran sala, destruyendo puertas, lanzando fulminantes llamas y yendo directo hacia los cónyuges que comían y bebían en la mesa principal.

Todo pasó rápido, apenas visible para los ojos de los hombres. El príncipe Beorht había sido secuestrado, al igual que Hron, quien, al apartar a Scyld de un empujón y evitar que la bestia la cogiera con sus enormes garras, éste tomó el lugar de la princesa.

La conmoción y el terror duró un largo lapso; y en lo que, las personas y los reyes tomaban conciencia y decisiones, Scyld no dudó ni minutos antes de vestirse con armadura, coger su espada y escudo y salir montada sobre su fiel caballo, de raza appaloosa leopardo, en busca y rescate de su querido Hron y también su ahora esposo Beorht.

Pero antes de partir sin el permiso de nadie, Mead la interceptó y le suplicó, el poder acompañarla, pues ella también quería salvar a su ser amado. Scyld no estaba segura, pero comprensiva de los sentimientos de la bella mujer, aceptó su compañía. Y así empezó un viaje que llevó dos días, atravesando bosques y cordilleras. En tal viaje, ambas mujeres entablaron amistad.

— ¿Por qué sabes de armas—preguntó Mead cuando había tomado confianza–, siendo tú mujer y más aún, una princesa?

—No sé a qué o a quién debo mi interés a los terrenos de los hombres. Desde chica mostré mi emoción a la espada y el escudo. Claro que al principio se me prohibía, pero llegué a un acuerdo con mi padre; si él me dejaba aprender el camino de las armas y de la guerra, yo no abandonaría mis deberes y obedecería en todo en cuanto se me ordenara. ¿Qué hay de ti, dulce Mead?

—Mi señora, tan sólo soy una simple sierva, de una humilde cuna. Que no es útil para esta tarea, pero intentaré serlo en todo en cuanto pueda.

Scyld, que comía de la sopa que Mead había preparado, sonrió complacida.

—Mi querida Mead, claro que eres útil. Tu cocina es deliciosa, contraria a la mía. Quizá no me ayudes mucho en batalla, pero en cuanto a mantenerme bien alimentada y así poder enfrentar a Grendel no con un estómago vacío, hacéis un excelente trabajo.

Y ambas mujeres rieron.

 **(•••)**

Todo esto rememoró Scyld mientras las llamas del dragón le chamuscaban el brazo. Era por Mead, que tenía detrás, y por los hombres que inconscientes estaban presos dentro de la cueva de la bestia, por la cual soportó el ígneo fuego. El amor por éstos, era la razón del porqué de todo.

Pero la princesa no era tonta y su amiga Mead tampoco, juntas, idearon un plan antes de hacerle frente a Grendel. Claro que el dragón no era ningún tonto tampoco, era astuto y para su especie, joven; aunque eso también le suponía una desventaja, al ser más pequeño y con menores años de experiencia. Igualmente, la soberbia y vanidad del reptil fueron quizá también su perdición.

Scyld tenía la fuerza, la voluntad y la valentía; al igual que Mead, que aunque no fuese buena con la espada, su ingenio le compensaba. Hubo un punto en donde acorralaron a la bestia; demasiado estrecho para moverse, un techo de rocas que impedía el vuelo y Mead iluminó con un espejo, cegando a la bestia, hiriendo su visión, provocando que ésta se levantase en dos patas y que fuera la oportunidad de la princesa para darle una estocada, firme, poderosa y profunda en el pecho — ¡Suerte que eran escamas jóvenes y fáciles de atravesar!—. Así fue como Grendel, el dragón, murió. Asesinado en manos de dos doncellas.

Orgullosas, ahora formarían parte de las canciones. Quizá no fuesen las primeras en haber ejecutado un dragón, ni las primeras de su género en rescatar a su amado; pero la hazaña no era menos despreciable.

Así pues, ambas mujeres fueron al encuentro de sus queridos, que yacían desmayados debido a los artilugios del dragón. Despertaron poco tiempo después de la muerte de la bestia, encontrándose gratamente con aquellas a quienes más amaban. Se abrazaron, sonrieron e incluso lloraron de dicha.

De allí en más, lo que pasó después fue otra historia. Pero ciertamente, las proezas de éstas dos quedarían grabadas en las canciones venideras.

Y esto, es sólo otra historia más, de las tantas e incontables de las edades de la Tierra Media.

 **•O•O•**

 **FIN.**

 **•O•O•**

* * *

 **Scyld*:** Significa "escudo", inglés antiguo.

 **Mead*:** Hidromiel, inglés antiguo.

 **Hron*:** inglés antiguo, alguna clase de ballena.

 **Beorht*:** Brillante, claro de luz y sonido. Inglés antiguo.

 **Grendel*:** Moledor, inglés antiguo. Nombre prestado del ogro Grendel de "Beowulf".

 **Where hope and daylight dies*** : Donde la esperanza y luz de día mueren. Título tomado de un tema de la banda de metal épico atmosférico " _Summoning_ ".


End file.
